


The headmasters office

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Corporal Punishment, Frerard, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate touching, Kissing, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Paddling, Punishment, Student Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, gagged with tie, insertion, principal gerard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can not stay out trouble the headmaster punishes him for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The headmasters office

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own Gerard or frank and they do not condone behavior in this fic and it fake i made it up

Frank Iero flipped the teacher off just before he slammed the heavy wooden door to the classroom shut with an echoing bang. He stomped off down the hallway angrily with the yellow slip of paper clutched in his hand. The fucking bitch has already sent him to the office three times this week and now he is going to have to listen to his mother's nagging mouth. She was always riding his ass to stay out of trouble and do better. In a huff he blew his black fringe that hung over his eyes out his face with a snort. He pulled the door open to the office and walked inside where the mousy chunky woman glared at the boy behind her glasses.

"Here to see Mr Way again?" She asks snappily.

"Yes," he says, rolling his big hazel eyes at her.

 

"Have a seat Mr Iero, he will be with you shortly," the lady informed him before going back to typing on her computer. 

Frank flopped down, slouching into one the uncomfortable padded chairs across from her desk, folding his arms over his chest as he waits.

He hates getting sent to the office. Not because he gets in trouble with the headmaster, or even having to listen to his mom bitch at him. It was because the headmaster was one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever laid his fucking eyes on. He often found himself thinking about the older man at night when he was touching himself in bed.

He is startled out his thoughts as said mans voice floats across the room to his ears from the office doorway. 

"Again Mr Iero?" The headmaster questions.

Frank blushes a bright pink and has the decency to look embarrassed. 

"Well, come on then," Headmaster Way says, holding the door open.

Frank is so focused on Headmaster Ways long jet black hair he had pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. It stands out in stark contrast against the man's lily white skin. Frank wonders what it would be like to touch his soft lips to the man's pale ones. He is so lost in his thoughts he trips and stumbles into the man. He blushes a deeper pink now, partly from embarrassment at his clumsiness and partly because the man put his hands on him. He steadies Frank, setting him properly on his feet before he removes his hands, stepping back into his office. Frank shuffles past him staring at the floor, wringing the bottom of his emerald green uniform blazer in his nervous hands. He jumps slightly as the headmaster closes the door, and the lock snaps behind him as he hears the tumblers click ominously into place. He turns to find Frank sitting on one of the large emerald sofas across from his large mahogany desk. 

"Not today Mr Iero, stand up," the headmaster informed him calmly.

Frank knew what he meant, today was his fourth time in the office this week. He had expected the paddling that was coming. He pulls himself off the sofa and slinks over to the desk, his back to the headmaster. He had been paddled many times this year alone. He placed his hands flat on the desktop bending over to stick out his round pert ass, displaying it to the headmaster. He tries to stand still as the headmaster approaches him but Gerard - Headmaster Way - is standing so close that his man scent is permeating his nostrils. He reaches around Frank and begins to undo the boys slacks, tugging the button open, his breath tickling the boys neck. The sound of the zipper being pulled down sounds loud to Frank's ears in the quiet office and he swallows hard, his mouth going dry as his heart thudding in his chest echoes in his ears. His mind is screaming at him 'What is he going to do to you?' He licks his lips trying to wet them. 

Frank doesn't protest or try to stop him, instead he just stands there trembling as the headmaster bares his ass to his prying eyes. 

"Don't move Mr Iero." Gerard's voice fills the boys ears as he moves away, and Frank hears him opening the cabinet where he keeps the paddle. He knows the paddle well. It is a sorority style oak Spanking Paddle with 1/2 inch holes burrowed into it. The head master brings the paddle back and snaps his hand forward. It makes a whistling sound as it cuts through the air before meeting the soft flesh of his firm ass with a loud crack. Frank had never thought about being spanked on his bare skin but it hurt like hell making him yelp, his nails scrambling against the top of the man's desk. Gerard takes off his tie, deciding Frank is making too much noise. He loops the tie around Frank's head putting it in his mouth and ties it behind his head. He pulls his arm back, aiming the paddle at the boys ass cheeks again. He keeps striking the boy with paddle as tears form in the corners of Frank eyes, spilling over to roll down his flushed cheeks. He does his best to take the blows but his ass feels as if it's on fire with every hit, the sharp smacking sound filling the air. After the 12th strike the Headmaster smooths his hand over the boys flaming ass, soothing the red marks painting the boys once pale cheeks. 

The gentle touch on his aching skin makes Frank push back against the hand comforting him and he feels himself starting to harden between his legs. His ass is now sore and bright red. The headmaster is now pressing his cloth covered crotch against the boys sensitive ass, letting Frank feel his own erection. He leans in, placing his pink lips against the shell of Frank ear. Letting his hand drop to the boys aching hard on leaking against his desk he runs his hand up the length and whispers breathily.

"You are a very naughty boy, aren't you Mr Iero?" Placing a hand in the center of the 16 year olds back, the older man presses him down.

"Stay here," he orders.

Trembling, he doesn't move, chewing on the wet tie filling his mouth. The Headmaster moves to the side of the desk where he sits, pulling out a key and opening one of the drawers. Frank can't see what the man is doing, but when the drawer closes the sound of the man's foot steps ring in his ears as he moves behind the boy once more, admiring the boys firm ass. Unsure of what the man is doing he doesn't try to speculate. Frank just lays his head down, pressing his forehead against the cool desktop and lets his eyes flutter closed. His ass is aching and he only hopes his punishment is over. This is by far the worst paddling he has ever received. Behind him he hears a snapping sound as Gerard open the cap on the tube of lube. The tube makes a squishy sound as he squirts some onto his hands. Picking the paddle up he proceeds to grease up the long rounded handle with the round-ended tip. He puts his hands on Frank soft round ass cheeks and parts them with one hand, pressing the blunt end of the handle against the boys hole. Frank eyes widen as the man presses the paddle handle against tight pink pucker. He doesn't try to squirm away. He's so still he thinks he might barely even be breathing as he stands frozen in shock. He has always fantasized about the man, but he never dreamed of the man actually touching him. Gerard is pressing his hand against his back again his lips moving against the shell of his ear in soft whisper.

"Are you a virgin Mr Iero?" The headmaster questions slowly.

Frank can't believe the words filling his ears and he is sure this must be a dream, that he is still in his bed sleeping and this is a dirty, wet dream. His ass is throbbing from the spanking but his cock is pulsing for whole different reason.

"No," Frank says, barely audible with the soaking wet tie wedged in his mouth, making it difficult to speak.

"Good," Gerard says, the single word left hanging in the air.

The headmaster rests his firm hand on the small of the boys back as he proceeds to force the handle inside the boy. Frank shifts uncomfortably as it breaches his opening and starts to slide in. It hurts as it is much bigger than the only two cocks he has ever had in him, but he doesn't protest, just stills himself for the intrusion.

The Headmaster quickly forces the handle all the way inside him as deep as it will go. He only gives the boy a few moments to adjust. 

"OK?" he whispers seductively.

Frank just nods his head against the desk without lifting it up.

At Frank's confirmation, he gives the paddle a sharp twist inside the boy, drawing a pained whine out of him. He pulls it almost all the way out and quickly slams it back into the boys waiting hole. He starts thrusting it in out of the boys body as he lays against the edge of his desk, just taking it thrust for thrust. Frank's cock is aching and throbbing heavily between his legs. The pre-cum leaking from the tip is soaking the end of his dark green blazer. 

It hurts as it stretches and fills him, but Gerard angles the paddle in different ways until he locates the boys prostate. When he slams the handle into the sweet spot the boys hips jerk forward, dragging his hard on against the hard wood of the desk. Gerard reaches around with his free hand and wraps his fist around the boys leaking member, stroking him in time with each inward thrust of the paddle. Frank is moaning into the soggy tie that is cutting into the corners of his mouth and squirms, pressing back to get more of the paddle inside of him. The assault on his senses are overloading him with pleasure as the handle invades him, filling him over and over again. 

"That's it baby, cum for me," the soft words drip with thinly veiled lust from the husky voice.

The sound of this man's voice saying such dirty words in his ear combined with the feeling of being filled and stroked send him barreling over the edge. His balls tighten against his body as he stands there, his black slacks around his mid thighs. The boy explodes as the paddle fills his ass hole deeply one last time. The cum erupts from the tip of his dick, splattering the thick white ropes all over the front side of the Headmaster's desk as he whimpers into the tie. Gerard carefully pulls the paddle out of him and cleans the handle with a polishing cloth before returning it to its place in the cabinet. Frank doesn't move, just lays on the edge of the desk panting and feeling boneless. The Headmaster comes back to stand behind him, pulling Franks pants back up tucking the boy back inside his boxers. He buttons the boys slacks and zips them before pulling away.

"Stand up," Gerard says in a commanding tone.

Frank straightens as he stands up, and sharp pains radiate in tendrils from his abused ass. He turns to leave, not looking the headmaster in the eye because he is too embarrassed. A gentle hand falls firmly on his shoulder to stop. 

'How stupid are you?' he berates himself. 'This man just got you off and he didn't get anything in return of course he wants to get off!' He turns to the man but his eyes stay on the floor. Gerard's hand goes under his chin forcing his head up, and makes the soft eyes meet his own hazel ones filled with only care and concern. Leaning in he presses his lips firmly against Franks full pink mouth, kissing him softly before pulling back to look Frank in the eyes. 

"Fuck, I have been dying to touch you for such a long time," Gerard says.

"What about your...?" Frank says motioning to the obvious - and impressive - bulge in the front of the Headmasters slacks. 

Smiling, the Headmaster shakes his head. "No Frank, there's no need for you to do anything for me in return," the older man tells him in a sweet tone smiling.

Frank shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, chewing on his bottom lip before he finally decides to speak.

"I'd been thinking about you touching me," Frank says shyly.

"I know you have. You flirt with me every time you're in my office," Headmaster Way answers.

Frank looks startled but just shrugs his shoulders.

"You can call me Gerard behind closed doors Frankie." The man says.

Frank looks him in the eye now and smiles brightly. 

"Thank you so much!" The boy gushes excitedly.

Gerard eyes fall to the mess on the front Franks blazer.

"You might want to take that off before someone see the mess on it," Gerard says.

Frank pulls his jacket off and balls it up in his arms.

"Are you sure I can't help you with that?" He says, letting his fingers brush the man's hard-on through the material of his pants.

Gerard bites his lip to choke back a moan, telling the boy he can take care of it himself.

"You need to get back to class now Mr Iero," Gerard says, trying to speak loudly for the people in the out office to hear.

"I don't want to see you in here again." Gerard says.

He drops his voice to a barely there whisper, and leaning in close to Frank whispers.

"I want to see you in my office after school during your croquet practice," Gerard says.

Frank nods chewing his lip before he finds the guts to kiss the man. He leans in pressing a quick smack on the Headmasters lips before he turns, tugging the door open and exiting the office. He winces with every step brought on by the pain in radiating in his ass from having the paddle used on him. The lady in the office smirks at him, amused by his obvious pain. He pulls the door closed and rushes off to the boys bathroom to relieve himself. As he stands there pissing, he's unable to wipe the large grin off his face as he hums, hot for teacher. He leaves the stall washing his hands and heads back to class. Things are definitely looking up for him at this shitty school this year.


End file.
